


Dream SMP but I Wanna Distract Myself from Canon

by toaster_fox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ...unless?, Double Date, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George is an asshole, Getting Together, Haha what if we fell in love while you taught me to play guitar?, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I compared Wilbur to a tree lmao, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, Need to add some tags now that I can make my own lmao, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Wilbur Soot, Star Gazing, Weddings, fundy deserves better, haha jk jk, picnic date, wilbur is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaster_fox/pseuds/toaster_fox
Summary: Just oneshots and things ig. Mostly Dream centered lmao.Don't like, don't read, I'm not here to please you.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 58
Kudos: 619





	1. Setting the Ground Rules

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on Ao3, be nice please.

Guess I'm finally posting shit on here. Hi! These will be oneshots and shit related to Dream and other MCYT. Please notice that there will be shipping here, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm not here to fit your preferences.

Feel free to request! But do realize I won't do every ship or write everything due to lack of knowledge or just personal comfort.

I won't be writing smut. I'm not against smut and even enjoy it at times, but I am not confident in my ability to write it so I will leave it out.

I won't do things such as suicide, death, and murder. I don't like writing sad endings and would rather write angst with a happy ending. If you're unsure if I'll write something, ask respectfully and I'll gladly tell you. :)

If anyone I write shows discomfort with anything I write, I will take it down without question.

Also don't expect frequent updates, I have a motivation problem lmao. Enjoy my work.

Update because I forgot: I will also do platonic stuff! :D

|Requested are currently closed! If you already commented before I edited this, don't worry your request is already on the to-do list!|


	2. Heartbeat (Dreambur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! Implied sexual content near the end, homophobia, mature language and jokes !!
> 
> Dreambur with a side of SapNotFound
> 
> This took me an entire week to write. Sorry that it isn't anyone's request but I started this before I started this fanfiction and I wanted to finish it first!
> 
> This gets a bit cheesy at some points, sorry not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were roommates

“Bad already plans to move in with Skeppy.” Dream practically slammed the phone down, then dropped his head against the table and groaned loudly.

“Stop being overdramatic and just put an ad on Craigslist already.” Sapnap poked Dream with the backend of his fork.

“I’m gonna get one of those weirdos who watches you sleep.”

“That’s why you interview them first, idiot.” George finally inserted himself into the conversation, shifting his head from it’s lazy position on Sapnap’s shoulder. Dream huffed. Those two had it easy since they were dating and could just move in together. Dream had practically called every contact in his phone begging for a roommate. Dream was a lonely man, just him and his cat, and rent wasn’t cheap. He was busting his ass off trying to pay the bills with his paycheck from Denny’s and trying to finish his book. America had a shitty minimum wage so Dream had no choice but to get a roommate. So here he was, writing an ad for Craigslist.

“Looking for a roommate, preferably male and early to mid 20s…”

Dream felt stupid writing it, but at this rate his desperation was too much to worry about things like that. He finished off the ad and posted it, sitting back in his chair.

Later that night as he was settling in for bed he saw a notification. The first offer on his ad, from some guy named Wilbur. Dream had never met anyone named Wilbur, maybe he’s foreign. He remembered George mentioning an old friend named Wilbur from back in the UK. Looking closer at the response, the spelling definitely seemed like a British person. Dream felt giddy as he set up a meeting date with this Wilbur guy. This could be the beginning of a new start.

-owo-

Dream saw the car pull into the parking lot and waved his hand in the air. He was taken aback when a man that looked as tall as a fucking skyscraper got out. Dream was no short man, proudly standing at 6”3, but this guy was taller than that, and it was terrifying. Dream recovered just as the man stood before him and held his hand out.

“Hey! I’m Wilbur.” Dream shook his hand a little too aggressively.

“Oh-Um, Dream! You’re here for the tour?” Wilbur nodded and Dream started leading the way towards the apartment complex. He rambled a bit in hopes of starting some small talk, but nothing really stuck so it was kind of awkward. He unlocked the apartment and gestured for Wilbur to enter. Patches immediately appeared from the small hallway, meowing in confusion.

“Aww, what’s their name?” Wilbur asked, kneeling down to gently scratch the cat’s chin. Patches purred at the affection, a good sign for if Wilbur ended up sticking around.

“Her name’s Patches.” Dream’s whole chest warmed up fondly as he watched Patches rub against Wilbur’s leg, eyes closed in content.

Once Patches had finally run off to eat and do cat things, Dream began showing Wilbur around. Living room (cleaned for the first time in ages), kitchen, bathroom, and finally, the bedrooms. Dream didn’t dwell too much on his own room, the cleaning he did in there was half-assed and last minute since he’d shoved his desk in there only a day prior along with boxes of the old shit he’d had stored in his former office. Speaking of office, that was the next stop.

Dream had converted it into a bedroom, or rather what would be a bedroom. The room was barren, with only a nightstand and lamp leftover from the cleaning. It was a bit dark, having no window and the ceiling light being half dead. It was a bit eerie, but with a little work and personalization could make a good bedroom. Wilbur stood in the middle of the empty space looking around, deep in thought. Dream watched from the doorway, awkwardly switching which foot he put his weight on as his stomach sworled nervously. After seemingly hours dragged by Wilbur turned back to look at him with a huge smile.

“I think we can make this work.”

-owo-

Dream didn’t even bother with any other possible roommates. He declined any further offers and deleted the ad while figuring out the best time for Wilbur to start moving his stuff in. They planned everything from what to move in first to what day would have the least traffic. They even planned out a time to shop for bed frames and other furniture.

As the days counted down to moving day Dream finally got some time to talk to none tall and pretty British boys. Sapnap practically had to get on his knees and beg for Dream to leave his apartment, threatening to break in and hold Patches hostage if he didn’t.

“Sooooo…” George drew out the ‘o’ dramatically, leaning further over the table, “Who’d you pick?” Dream looked up from the menu he’d barely even been reading anyway, taking a moment to process the question.

“Oh, for my roommate? This British guy I found through Craigslist.” He nonchalantly dropped the menu. “Patches loves him.”

“That can’t be the only reason you chose him. Is he hot?”

“Sapnap!”

“Hey, I’m just asking the important questions! Don’t worry about me cheating, Gogy.” George huffed, hugging Sapnap’s arm possessively and causing the other to laugh. Dream shook his head and smiled at his friend’s behavior, picking the menu back up.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Sapnap pushed the menu down with a devilish grin, obviously not about to let Dream get away from this conversation. That didn’t stop him from tugging the menu back and pretending to be lost in reading the different types of salad toppings the restaurant had. Sapnap may be stubborn, but Dream wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Come on, it’s a yes or no question! Just answer it! Dream! Please? Come on, dude, I just wanna know! Dreeeeeammmm…” Sapnap whined on and on, sounding more and more like a relentless child by the second. George was trying not to laugh at Dream’s misery and shut his boyfriend up at the same time while Dream was becoming the world expert on salads. Sapnap was getting annoying though, so salad would have to wait.

“Maybe he’s hot, maybe he’s not. You can’t factcheck me.” Dream gave a cocky smile as Sapnap made the most disappointed face the world had ever seen.

“You gotta be more specific, dude!”

“You never said that.”

“I just did.”

“Doesn’t count.”

“Bitch-”

The waiter just happened to stop by for their orders right before war broke out, thankfully. The conversation was over for now, but Dream knew Sapnap wouldn’t leave it be. Dream had been vague with his answer, but did he even have one? Wilbur was pretty, but would Dream really go out of his way and call him hot? He shoved it to the back of his mind. Stupid questions are saved for slow days, he didn’t have time to be answering them right then. He told himself that over and over. Just a stupid question for another day.

-owo-

Dream slumped against the door to the apartment, taking a moment to breathe before shoving the keys in the door. He’d had to stay an extra two hours at work because his stupid coworker decided to get lost in Target. Who the hell gets lost in there anyways? Dream had almost fought that coworker on sight when they finally arrived but his paycheck held him back. As soon as he got his book done he could drop his stupid job and be free. He dropped his stuff by the door and began making his way to his room for a well deserved nap when he noticed the living room.

The TV was quietly playing some old movie Dream didn’t know the name of, and the blinds were half shut. On the couch the sleepy figure of Wilbur could be seen, cuddled up under a blanket with Patches stretched lazily on his lap. Wilbur’s hair was ruffled up and covering most of his eyes, his eyes staring blankly at the TV as he stroked the cat’s fur. Dream stood silently in the entry hallway, just taking in the sight. It was adorable, Patches and Wilbur bonding while he was gone, and tired Wilbur was cute as hell- No wait, Dream didn’t just think that. Delete from memory, didn’t happen.

Dream finally regained the ability to walk, so he once again began his quest for a nap. He dropped his keys on the counter, turning to see Wilbur was not looking at him. Dream jumped a bit, but quickly relaxed.

“Hey, sorry I’m home late.”

“You’re fine. I’m assuming work was stressful?”

“You have no idea.” Dream let out an airy laugh before yawning. What time was it again? Definitely time for Dream to go to sleep.

Wilbur seemed to notice Dream’s tiredness, motioning for the other to come into the room. When he did move towards the couch, Wilbur sat up carefully to not disturb Patches and tugged Dream’s arm to sit down. He threw a blanket over the shorter and handed him a pillow, which Dream gratefully shoved his face into. Patches awoke from all the movement, standing and shifting herself to lay across both men’s laps before going right back to sleep. Dream smiled and pet her back gently, leaning back into the couch cushions. He closed his eyes for what felt like only a moment.

When he opened his eyes the sun was peeking in and casting an orange glow over the room. His limbs were tangled up in the blanket and Patches was gone, but when he went to get out of the mess of fabric something stopped him. He finally noticed a lanky arm wrapped around his chest, holding him in place. He tilted his head back, blinking the rest of the sleep out of his eyes to look at whoever was holding him. Really he shouldn’t have been surprised to see Wilbur dozed off next to him, yet he was. What did he think, someone had broken in and decided to cuddle instead of steal shit?

Dream’s back was really starting to hurt from sleeping in a weird position, his back pressed against Wilbur’s shoulder, but he couldn’t bring himself to awake the sleeping beauty next to him. Sleeping beauty as in sleeping for ages, not as in Wilbur was pretty. Well he was but- Dream shook his head to dismiss his thoughts. Explanation didn’t matter right now, all Dream needed to do was stay still until his roommate woke up and he could move on with his day.

Turns out Wilbur likes to sleep in, because as Dream watched the minute hand slowly tick past twelve again he barely even felt Wilbur shift. At this point he was getting concerned that maybe Wilbur had died. He carefully shifted himself to lay sideways, slipping down a bit by accident. Wilbur’s hold on him tightened, leaving Dream pressed against the other’s chest. Dream felt his face grow warm noticing the new position, his heart beating out of his chest. He’s just embarrassed, it had nothing to do with personal feelings.

Dream glanced around, trying to find something, anything, to distract him from his current situation. He turned his head slightly to look up, pressing his ear against Wilbur’s chest.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

He paused at the sound of the other’s heartbeat. It was soft and slow, like a lullaby in a way, just a gentle rhythm that played in his ear. His mind cleared of any other thought, focusing on the calm beat. His breathing slowed and he felt a sense of peace.

He almost fell back asleep when the arm around him suddenly let go, dropping him into Wilbur’s lap. He couldn’t help the tiny squeak of surprise that escaped his mouth in that moment, and his face heated up once again. He looked up, seeing Wilbur tiredly rubbing his eye with the hand that had been holding Dream not a minute before. Wilbur yawned and looked down, his eyes widening in shock.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?”

Dream tried to force a normal response, but he can’t have shit anymore can he?

“I’m fine! You’re-you’re fine!” He cringed at the weird combo of a voice crack and stutter. Wilbur stared blankly for a moment before his face broke out into an amused grin, laughing. Dream blinked, pouting childishly. “Stop laughing at me!”

“I-I’m sorry but just-that response was adorable!” Wilbur gave a teasing smile. Dream huffed and sat up, finally free to stretch his numb back. His arm felt a bit staticy as well as he pressed a hand to his cheek. God his face was hot. Maybe he should just replace the heater in this apartment with himself.

Dream tried to think of a response, but he completely lost all ability to speak just then. Thankfully, he heard Patches whining for food from the kitchen. He stood and practically bolted away. He fished the cat food from the cabinet and went to work distracting himself with his cat, ignoring when Wilbur entered the small area to start the coffee maker. The two worked in comfortable silence, neither opposed to the lack of conversation. Just the sound of coffee and Patches burying her face in the brown pellets in her bowl.

The coffee maker beeped and Wilbur poured them both a cup, adding in Dream’s favorite creamer and a few spoonfuls of sugar before handing the other his mug. Dream gratefully accepted it and sat on the peninsula dividing the kitchen from the living room. He took a large sip and immediately gagged as his throat burned. He heard Wilbur laugh at his misery from the other side of the small kitchen. Dream coughed into his elbow as he glared at the other. Wilbur just smiled back and shook his head fondly.

“Didn’t realize anything could be hotter than you and your face.” He teased with a playful smile. Dream made some weird noise of surprise. Had Wilbur noticed his red face? Shit.

-owo-

Had Dream ever mentioned work was hell? The Denny’s was busier than ever, and Dream’s one hour of working felt like years. It felt like everyone within a five-mile radius had come in, dragging their snotty toddlers and bratty kids along for lunch. God, Dream hates summers. Nobody’s at school and parents don’t know what to do with their children so they end up going everywhere together and it makes nightly clean-up the bane of Dream’s existence. Food scraps and straw wrappers litter the floor constantly and Dream always leaves with at least one shoe sticky with syrup.

He kept checking his watch between customers, counting down the hours and minutes until he could stop for some lunch. He tapped his foot impatiently as a middle-aged man took ages to decide on whether he wanted a hamburger or cheeseburger. He held back a long sigh as a woman stopped to scold her kids in the middle of ordering. He almost started sobbing in pain as someone started listing off the longest and most complex order he could never even think of making.

Hours dragged by and Dream felt like a dying phone when the last ten minutes until his lunch break started ticking to an end. Much to his dismay, his next customer was a Karen. Just the way she shoved open the door made Dream already question whether clocking out right then would be worth a hit to his paycheck or not. He took a deep breath to prepare himself as the woman approached the counter, a grouchy pout on her face when she saw him.

“Hi, welcome to Denny’s, how may I help you?” He rattled off a greeting, forcing an awkward smile.

“Beyond Burger with no onions and tomatoes. Extra mayo and pickles,” she grumbled, digging through her purse aggressively. Dream sighed nervously, his mouth hurting from forcing his smile for too long.

“Fries?”

“Yes.”

“And a drink?”

“Yes.” Her tone lowered in annoyance and Dream suddenly had a fear of death. He entered in her order silently, like another word would cause the Karen to go ballistic.

“Umm..Your total is 17.84, ma’am.”

“Ridiculous. That much for a burger?”

“It’s the store's price not mine, ma’am. I can’t do anything about it.” He gave his most apologetic face, even if he didn’t feel bad in the slightest.

“This is bullshit. Change the price.”

“Ma’am, I can’t do that. They’ll fire me.”

“I don’t care! Change it!”

“Excuse me, I believe he already explained that he can’t.”

Dream jumped in surprise, seeing none other than Wilbur standing behind the Karen with an unamused frown. Karen whirled around and grimaced.

“Stay out of this, young man!”

“I don’t think I’d like to stand by and watch you be rude to someone just doing their job.”

“You know him, don’t you?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t change anything.”

Karen cried in disgust. “You’re both gay, aren’t you? I see through your looks, young man. Disgusting!”

Dream felt like he was about to burst. “Ma’am, please don’t assume things about either of-”

“Keep quiet, you disgusting rat!”

Dream’s stomach twisted and made him sick. Can she just leave already? Did she have to attack them like this? His eyes stung a bit. No, he’s not going to cry right now, especially with everyone watching. He glanced desperately at Wilbur, who looked scarily calm. He watched his roommate dig through his pocket and pull out a small paper, handing it to Karen.

“Ma’am, if you really hate the service here, perhaps this would be a better place to go.” Dream peaked curiously over the woman’s shoulder, squinting to see what was on the paper. He snorted when he saw it was a coupon for Chick-Fil-A. Karen snapped around to glare at him.

“I hope you get fired.” She angrily stuffed the coupon into her purse and stormed out the front door, leaving Dream to finally relax. Wilbur glared after her for a moment before looking back at Dream with a smile. It didn’t last long, as his face fell upon seeing Dream, and the taller man motioned for the other to come out from behind the counter. Dream, confused, abandoned the counter to clock out for his lunch break. Was the world always this blurry? Maybe he needed glasses.

He didn’t see Wilbur out in the main dining area anymore, not that he could make out anyone’s face at the moment. Thank god Wilbur was the human equivalent of a mountain, it made it easy to spot him in crowds. Dream stumbled out the back exit, ignoring his coworkers concerned and questioning stares. He sighed in relief seeing Wilbur out there waiting.

Dream was about to say something when he felt lanky arms embracing him, and suddenly he realized how tired his legs were. He almost collapsed into his roommate, who gently sat the two down on the curb. Wilbur was rubbing his back in small circles, whispering words Dream couldn’t make out. His face felt funny, and his hand came back wet when he felt his cheek. Shit. His breathing was ragged and shallow, his body shaking a bit. Why was he crying? Nothing bad had really happened.

“Do you want me to call someone, Dream?” Wilbur’s voice was soft, his eyebrows knitted together with worry. Dream shook his head quickly, one person seeing him like this was enough. He buried his head in Wilbur’s shoulder as a sob escaped his lips. Fuck, he hated crying. It hurt, the way he gasped for breath and how his throat stung like a swarm of bees. He dragged his knees close to his chest.

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s okay, cry as much as you need,” Wilbur whispered, hesitantly running his fingers through the other’s long hair. People like having their hair played with, right? Maybe it would calm Dream down.

Dream eventually calmed down a bit, pulling away from the hug and shrugging away Wilbur’s arms. He rubbed his eyes roughly, sniffling. He kept his eyes glued to the ground; he hated the idea of eye contact at the moment. The two sat in silence for what felt like ages, only distant car horns and the sound of a paper dragging down the sidewalk in the wind to fill the silence.

“Sorry if that Karen calling you gay hurt you. I should have done more to stop her.”

“Wilbur, shut up. You did everything you could. Besides..It’s not like she’s wrong, I guess.” Dream whispered the last of his sentence but Wilbur heard clear as day.

“Well there has to be more to it than that.”

“I’m just not used to people knowing, I guess. Plus, she was kinda rude about it.” He finally looked up at Wilbur, trying to reassure him with a smile. It came off weak though, and he looked back at the ground. Neither of them spoke after that, but Wilbur did try to hug Dream again, who hesitantly pressed himself against the other’s chest, listening for his heartbeat.

-owo-

After coming out, Dream felt a bit more open when interacting with Wilbur. Dream hadn’t told anyone he’s gay other than Wilbur and of course George and Sapnap, so it was weird being able to feel so free for once. He’d of course been nervous the first day or so that Wilbur would treat him differently, but thankfully the other remained as kind and caring as before. He’d even gotten Dream a small rainbow notebook one day as a gift. Dream would be lying if he said he didn’t cherish it like a gift from some god.

It took him a solid two weeks to even think of writing in it. He wanted the notebook to be filled with his best and most perfect work, so he let it sit on his desk untouched for ages. He’d stay up late dreaming up things to write in it. He thought of plenty of stories, but none seemed right. They were too meaningless, it needed to be something Dream was passionate about. Something he related to, something that held emotion. Something Wilbur would read.

He started taking midnight walks, seeking inspiration while fucking up his already shitty sleep schedule. He’d come back empty handed every time though. Nothing out in the world screamed Wilbur, and he felt like it was a waste of time.

It did give him time to think though. Wilbur had been living with him for at least a few months now, and fall was quickly sneaking up on the two. A few months and already it felt like they’d lived together since forever, scheduling their day to work with the other’s and going through the daily routine together as synchronized as swimmers. They’d stay up on weekends and days off watching shitty movies and laughing at random memes. Sometimes they’d fall asleep together on the couch, and maybe Dream would pretend to sleep for longer when they woke up cuddling. Maybe. He’d never tell.

The thought of the other man made Dream’s face heat up and his mind lose focus on everything else. Bad move considering he almost ran into a streetlamp immediately afterwards. Dream regained focus and continued on his walk, deciding that tonight he’d take a detour and visit the nearby park instead of heading straight home.

The park was nice at night. It was calm and empty, and the sky was always the clearest there. The stars were barely visible, fuck the city, but the mood was clear enough for Dream to be content. It was a bit chilly, the late night air making Dream shiver. He walked slower now, taking in the surroundings. He loved nature, always the more adventurous type, but he’d been stuck in the city for half his life. What he’d give to live in the country, or maybe the forest. He could live in a small cottage, surrounded by trees and nothing else for miles. He’d have Patches there, maybe a goat or two, and of course Wilbur.

The two could have a garden and some animals. They could make a living off of selling potatoes and milk, then feed themselves with the extras. They could be free from the daily grind, and watch the stars at night. Just them and nobody else. Dream could explore the forest all day, and come home at night to a welcome home kiss-

Dream froze in his tracks and shook himself. Just a silly slipup. No kisses, roommates don’t do that. Then again, do roommates live alone in the middle of the forest together either? His head spun as his fantasies twisted and revealed themselves for what they were. Had Dream really been writing a romance novel of Wilbur and himself this entire time? No-there’s no way! But the more he thought, the more the dread sank into his stomach.

The fantasies, the cuddling, the teasing that sounded a little too much like flirting between the two...Everything just suddenly clicked at once in Dream’ head. It almost gave him a headache. Fuck, this was bad.

He felt dizzy and his eyes couldn’t focus on anything. He stumbled over to the nearest bench-looking object and collapsed, trying to keep his breathing under control. He really shouldn’t be so panicked- but every inch of his body screamed danger and left his mind no room to argue.

He was in love with his fucking roommate. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. He shouldn’t feel like this. He didn’t want that Karen to be right, or even half right.

Disgusting.

The word was a whisper and a scream in his head. Quiet and taunting, but too loud and threatening. He choked down a sob, trying to blink away the tears just for more to fill their place. Shit, he needed to do something, he didn’t want to be seen by anyone walking by. What does he do to calm himself? What was it...Oh right. He pressed a shaky hand to his heart, feeling the fast thumps pound in his chest. He tried to breath, one...two...three…

He sat there for a while after he calmed down, trying to forget everything and just listen to his heartbeat.

-owo-

Dream tried to isolate himself from Wilbur. Maybe some space would make him realize it was just some silly thought from spending too much time together. Maybe his feelings were just something he forced on himself so his life would be more interesting. He tried, but every goddamn time he’d find himself wandering back into the living room to see if Wilbur was there writing his next song or watching some old movie. Every time he couldn’t keep himself away, constantly craving the other’s presence.

He kept trying to distance himself, get rid of the stupid crush, but something stopped him every time.

On his third week of attempting to hide, he got a call from Sapnap. Fuck, he hadn’t been answering texts recently. Sapnap was probably pissed. He almost dropped the phone grabbing it off his nightstand. He quickly fumbled with the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Dream what the hell, dude! You’ve left me on read for four fucking weeks.”

“Ah..uh sorry...I’ve been busy.”

“Dude you’re always busy and never miss a text. You had time to read them!”

“This is uhh..” Dream bit his tongue, staring at his bedroom wall. He’d really fucked up. “A different kind of busy..”

He heard Sapnap scoff. “Care to be more vague?”

“I’ve just been going through a lot lately, sorry.”

“Whatever. Me and George are coming over this weekend.”

“What?” Dream cringed at how high his voice went, almost dropping the phone.

“You’ve been MIA for almost a month, dude. Plus, it’s been like half a year since you got a roommate and I still haven’t met him!”

Dream nervously went over his (very few) options in his head. No matter what Sapnap would show up, that was something Dream couldn’t prevent. He could try and be out of the house this weekend? No, his best friend knew him better than he knew himself, surely he’d see through it. He’d have to let his friends come over and just deal with the consequences.

“Okay.”

“Please Dream-okay? You’re not gonna argue?”

“You’d track me to the middle of the ocean if you had to. I can’t stop you from coming over.”

“Oh-Okay! See you think weekend then! Make sure Wilbur’s there.” There was a click and the call was over. Dream groaned and flopped back down into his pillow. Fuck.

-owo-

As promised, Sapnap and George showed up at 10 AM sharp, Sapnap crushing Dream in a hug at the door. George, ever the anti affectionate one, settled for a pat on the back from Dream. The trio crashed in the living room, Sapnap staring intently at Dream. Dream’s stomach twisted nervously; there was no way he was getting out of this now. Yet everything in Dream told him to keep avoiding his fate, so he did.

“How have you two been? Did you finally get that cat you’ve talked about?” Sapnap looked unimpressed, crossing his arms.

“Yeah we did. How have you been?” If this were a cartoon, Dream swears he’d be sweating up an ocean right then. He coughed awkwardly.

“I’ve been okay. Just a lot of stress from work. Do you want coffee? I can make coffee-”

“Yeah, I could use a cup right now.” Dream thanked whatever god there was that George was either really oblivious or really sympathetic right then. He eagerly escaped to the kitchen, taking his time filling the coffee pot and finding his friend’s favorite mugs. He set out a third, just in case Wilbur wanted some when he got home, and then perched himself on the counter. He heard Sapnap whispering to George, but he ignored it and focused on swinging his leg back and forth.

The beep of the coffee maker echoed in through the apartment far too soon for Dream’s taste. He shakily filled two of the mugs, hissing out a curse as he spilled a bit on his hand. When he finally returned to the living room, Sapnap was watching him like a hawk while George awkwardly took one of the coffees.

“So, work?” Sapnap asked nonchalantly. Dream felt like he was being interrogated by his parents for staying out too late.

“Yeah! Uhh, more Karens than usual.” Dream laughed, though Sapnap didn’t seem to be having any of it.

“Dream, cut the bullshit. It has to be something el-” The end of his sentence was cut off by the door swinging open and Patches bounding over to greet whoever had arrived.

“I’m back! Sorry, the lines were long and they ran out of syrup so I had to go across town-” Wilbur dropped a McDonald’s bag on the kitchen counter and turned, stopping in his tracks upon seeing Dream wasn’t alone. “Oh, hello?”

All the anger dropped from Sapnap’s body as he jumped to his feet. He held out his hand and grinned. “You must be Wilbur! Hi, I’m Sapnap, Dream’s friend.”

Wilbur shook the other’s hand and smiled. “Ah, I think he’s mentioned you before. I didn’t realize you’d be coming over.”

“Dream was supposed to tell you, but I guess he got too lost in your looks to remember.” Sapnap looked smug at his own comment. Dream felt his face grow hot. He tried to counter Sapnap with his own response but all he could do was make weird noises in protest. Wilbur chuckled, glancing at Dream in amusement.

“Not the first time.” He joked, before turning his attention to the fourth person in the room. “George! It’s been a while!”

“We literally had brunch last week.” Dream and Sapnap watched dumbfounded as George accepted a side hug from Wilbur, still sipping at his coffee.

“You know each other?”

“Of course, we were friends back in the UK.” Wilbur playfully ruffled George’s hair as the other tried to duck away, swatting at the hand like a cat.

“I should’ve known.” Sapnap sighed dramatically.

The rest of the visit was smooth sailing and Dream couldn’t have been more relieved. Sapnap and Dream listened as the other two went back and forth sharing stories of their youth, laughing together as they reminisced about old parks and shops.

But Dream couldn’t focus on the words being said, which became just white noise in the back of his mind. His eyes were following Wilbur’s gestures and movements. He watched the way Wilbur smiled so wide his eyes squinted and his teeth shined. He watched how his hands flung around as he retold old stories, emphasizing on dramatic memories and becoming more casual when he mentioned the more calm and happy ones. He watched how comfortable the other was with George, his chest aching and his stomach twisting. Wilbur was never so relaxed with Dream, and it hurt a bit.

He knew it was irrational. Of course they’d be so friendly to each other, they were friends long before Dream ever knew them. He was always more open with Sapnap than George because they’d been friends longer, so the same would obviously apply with George and Wilbur. But Dream wasn’t always the most rational person it seemed.

The hour hand hit two and conversations had come to a crawl, all of them desperately grabbing for something new to talk about. Sapnap and George decided to head home now, gathering themselves up to leave. They said their farewells, but Sapnap tugged Dream by the sleeve and whispered in his ear that they needed to talk. Dream sighed, knowing what was coming, and followed Sapnap out into the hallway.

“So when are you gonna tell him?”

“What?” Dream had not expected that. A question about what was going on? Yeah. Some sort of lecture not to isolate himself again? Maybe. This? It hit him from behind like a baseball at a park.

“Don’t act dumb, I literally saw you getting hard staring at Wilbur in there.”

Dream sputtered and flushed. Why did Sapnap have to be so forward about everything?

“So when are you gonna ask him out?”

“I’m not asking him out! I’m like 99% sure he’s straight and I’m not about to make shit awkward between us.”

“You’re gonna go insane keeping a secret like that.”

“I don’t have any other options.”

“Maybe write it out at least? I don’t know how you cope.”

Dream shook his head and gave a weak smile, shoving Sapnap by the shoulder playfully. The air was heavy from the conversation and Dream was ready to just end it already. Sapnap had nothing more to say thankfully, so the two hugged in silence and Dream watched Sapnap disappear down the hall, George following a minute later.

When Dream returned to his apartment Wilbur was already gone and the muffled sounds of a guitar warming up drifted from down the hall. He sighed, falling onto the couch and trying to listen. His head was hurting from a thousand thoughts though, drowning out the music and leaving Dream with a knot in his throat. His body was fine and he was breathing, but he felt like he was choking at the same time. His shaky hand gripped his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat.

Why did he have to feel like this?

-owo-

Dream almost completely forgot the encounter with Sapnap. He never ended up writing anything down, though he’d be lying if he didn’t say he’d considered it here and there. But every time the thought crossed his mind he shooed it away and opted to continue bottling it up. Writing it down meant accepting it and he wasn’t ready for that yet.

He was curled up on his bed that day, no motivation to get up at all. He stared at the rainbow journal on his desk, his head churning with too many thoughts and none at the same time. His mind grasped for any solid idea, but everything was just out of reach.

He heard a light knock at his door, like the person on the other side was afraid to startle him. He raised his head, waiting for them to say anything. He was only met with awkward shuffling though, so he had to start the conversation he guessed.

“Wilbur?”

“Yeah uh-”

“You can just come in.”

A beat of silence and he heard the door creak open. Wilbur stepped inside, glancing around before his eyes settled on Dream. He looked calm and relaxed at first glance, but Dream could see the worry in his eyes and his stomach sank knowing it was probably because of him.

They sat there staring at each other for a few long moments. Wilbur worried his bottom lip between his teeth, clearly thinking of something to say. Dream sat up, grabbing his pillow and hugging it close to his chest. Finally, Wilbur took a deep breath.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Dream’s stomach twisted. He could tell Dream was acting weird, fuck.

“You’ve just been...distant? I don’t know, but if you ever need someone to talk to-” Wilbur sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed Dream’s hand. “-you can always talk to me. Okay?”

Dream nodded, trying to ignore the way his chest fluttered at the feeling of Wilbur’s hand on his. “Yeah, I know.”

Wilbur smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Dream tried to swallow the lump in his throat, subconsciously gripping the other’s hand tighter. He felt his roommate’s thumb start massaging his knuckles, and Dream almost lost himself in watching the simple gesture.

The silence was thick yet comforting, covering the two like a warm blanket on a winter’s day. The cold was still there, nipping at their unblocked faces, but just for a moment they could forget all their problems.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Wilbur’s voice was gentle, soft in a way Dream had never heard before. It was strange, but Dream almost craved to hear it more.

“Yeah, we can do that.”

-owo-

Dream curled up on one end of the couch, pillow still clutched to his chest. It was a little chilly, the shitty heater always shutting down on him, and he shivered a bit. Not a moment later, the soft fabric of a blanket was draped over him. He glanced up in surprise, meeting the gaze of Wilbur, who smiled in return. His roommate sat down at the other end of the couch, Patches joining him within seconds. Dream watched the two fondly for a moment before turning his attention to the TV.

The movie was nothing impressive, just another movie that desperately tries to be deep without truly understanding its theme. Dream almost fell asleep during just the opening. It was clear from the start that the two main characters would end up together by the end, yet the two would have little to no chemistry. Dream yawned at the thought.

The two roommates kept shifting throughout it, and Dream swears Wilbur keeps getting closer. At one point Patches moved to sit on the couch instead of Wilbur’s lap, forcing the other to adjust just a bit more towards Dream. The latter swallowed and ignored his racing heart, forcing himself to pay attention to the movie.

The scene was of the main man of the film talking with an old friend. He thinks the connection between the two was one had betrayed the other or something like that, but he didn’t care to remember. The old friend was passionately ranting about how much the other had hurt him, nothing really unique to it. Dream watched as the main character expressed his sorrows as well, and he couldn’t help but focus on how the two acted like old lovers years after a breakup. It humored him how the straightest movies seemed to always have the gayest dynamics. Maybe it was just the awkward forced romance between the main girl and guy reminding him of forcing crushes on the opposite gender though.

He felt a weight on his shoulder and felt his body startle. His head snapped to the side, only for his vision to be almost completely filled by the mop of dark brown hair in his face. It took him a moment to realize what had happened, his face flushing once he did. Wilbur had fallen asleep on him. It was nothing more than leaning against each other for support, yet Dream felt a bit dizzy and his breath quickened ever so slightly. The movie was long forgotten about, him only being able to focus on the way Wilbur’s body rose and fell so calmly and how his lips parted slightly in his sleep. Who gave this man the right to be so pretty?

Dream felt his eyes grow heavy, time finally catching up to him. He shifted himself so his head was under Wilbur’s chin, pressing his ear against the other’s chest. And as he felt himself drift off into the void of his mind, he listened to the soft heartbeat of his crush.

-owo-

“I just don’t know what to do. It’s killing me!” Dream cried dramatically into the phone, falling back onto his bed like some middle school girl. “I just can’t take it much longer.”

“Dream, you can just tell him. Even if he doesn’t like you back I know he’ll treat you the same way he always has,” George grumbled, clearly annoyed from an hour of trying to convince Dream to do something.

“There’s no way. It’d be too awkward.”

“Then I don’t know..write it out? Didn’t Sapnap suggest that to you?”

“He told you?”

“Obviously, I’m his boyfriend.” Dream could hear the cheeky grin through the phone and groaned.

“You don’t have to rub it in that you’re better than me at this.”

Dream mindlessly shuffled through some papers on his desk, skimming through a few he thought looked interesting. Most were just old writing ideas and book outlines, like one about a war. Once again the thought of trying to follow Sapnap’s advice crossed his mind, this time getting caught in the doorway of his mind. He spotted the rainbow journal collecting dust on his desk and the gears started to turn in his head. He thought back to the movie night just over a week ago and what little of the plot he remembered. It felt like he’d finally put two puzzle pieces together suddenly and he snatched up the journal excitedly.

“Hey George, I’ll call you back.”

-owo-

Dream barely even registered that his room was now dark until he heard his door creak open. He looked up and blinked away his disorientation, smiling when he saw who was at the door.

“Hey, Wilbur! Do you need something?”

“I was just about to order a pizza or something for dinner and thought I’d check up on you. You haven’t left this room all day.” Wilbur moved to sit on the bed and glanced at Dream’s desk. His face lit up with a surprised yet delighted smile. “Is that the journal I got you?”

“Yeah! I finally thought of what I wanted to write in it.”

“That’s awesome! What did you decide on?”

“I’m not telling you yet.”

Wilbur gave an exaggerated frown, leaning over to desperately look at the pages. Dream just laughed and shoved his face away. Wilbur remained relentless though, and the two got in a playful scuffle.

“Just show me please!”

“No! You can wait until I finish writing!”

“That’ll take too long!”

“Well too ba-” Crash.

The air got knocked out of Dream as his back hit the floor, his pain only worsening when a huge weight landed on top of him. He coughed, groaning as he tried to figure out what happened. He felt something move and all too soon he was hyper aware that the weight on top of him was Wilbur. He felt like dying right then and there, embarrassed and flustered as Wilbur pushed himself up to balance on his hands. This was not the right position for when you have a huge ass crush on the person above you. Dream thinks he must have been red as a tomato right then. The two just stared at each other in bewilderment for a few moments.

“I’m so sorry! Fuck-here, let me help-” Wilbur stuttered and Dream felt his heart flutter, not even realizing that he was being pulled from off the ground until he felt Wilbur let go of his hands. He stood frozen for a moment, too lost in Wilbur’s face to say anything. Fuck he had it bad.

“Umm...I’ll go order that pizza now.” The door shut before Dream could even think of what to say. What the fuck just happened? He sat on his bed, processing the last few minutes for a moment and becoming more flustered by the second. That should not have happened. But it was kind of hot-No, not hot. Definitely not hot. Okay, maybe Dream was a little turned on.

He groaned, hiding his face in his hands. His face was hotter than the fucking sun. Can he just forget his stupid crush for one second? That’s all he asks. He sighs, flopping backwards to lay on his bed with his hand on his heart. For now he’ll just focus on his heartbeat.

-owo-

The new year rolls around and Dream’s crush only gets worse. It gets to the point where all he can think about most of the time is Wilbur. Can’t wait to see Wilbur this, I wish Wilbur were here that… Dream was losing his mind.

Then he started having dreams about him. Some were innocent enough, little fantasies of forehead kisses and picnic dates. Some were terrifying, dreams of death or rejection. But the ones Dream could never get out of his head were the ones that got a little too intimate. He’d wake up panting, his wrists burning from where hands had held them roughly in his sleep. He’d try to push it away, focus on the short and sweet thoughts. But every time he found himself thinking back to those other dreams and it terrified him.

He couldn’t go much longer like this.

It started affecting his daily life as well. All the flirty jokes and teasing went right to places Dream didn’t want them to and he’d find himself making excuses to leave. He couldn’t look Wilbur in the face and not think of dark half-lidded eyes and suggestive smirks. He’d always have to turn away and calm his rapid heartbeat, begging himself to keep under control before he did something stupid. It was torturing.

He got scared when Wilbur started to act more nervous around him. He’d made a habit of overexplaining himself to get a specific message through, like he was terrified he’d imply the wrong thing. The romantic jokes became few and far between, and the ones that were made were always covered by Wilbur’s shaky chuckle as he’d brush it off and change the subject.

Dream wondered if he’d connected the dots. If Wilbur knew and now felt awkward around him. He hated the thought, hated that he’d let his stupid crush ruin one of the best things to have happened to him. He felt disgusting, knowing it was all his fault. Why couldn’t he have just not caught feelings? Why couldn’t he have thought of Wilbur as nothing more than a friend, his roommate? Why couldn’t he have been straight? Karen had been right.

Disgusting disgusting disgusting.

-owo-

It was a full month before Dream had enough. He’d already fucked things up, he might as well get things off his chest before it was officially over.

He paced his room, mumbling different things and forcing himself to keep a steady voice. He needed it to be perfect, even if it would be the nail in his coffin. Then at least he’d know he’d tried. But nothing seemed right, every word felt misplaced and no adjectives could properly describe his feelings. It frustrated him. He’s an author, he should be able to at least write a love letter.

The knock at his door started him more than he liked to admit. He almost knocked over his desk chair again when he tripped and fell into it.

“Come in?”

The door stayed shut for what felt like too long, then slowly opened so Wilbur could peek his head in. The way he looked at Dream gave him deja vu, with the way his eyebrows knitted together in concern and worry while he chewed nervously at his lip. The silence was deafening, like a silent scream that still hurt your ear. They’d been here before.

“Dream.” He shifted uncomfortably at his name, nodding in acknowledgement. “I think we need to talk.”

Dream’s stomach dropped.

-owo-

The two walked in silence through the eerily quiet streets. Every step felt like Dream was walking on death row, his legs almost too weak to hold him. Wilbur wasn’t looking at him, too busy fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater.

Dream felt like there was a knife in his heart. This was it. This was where Wilbur would tell him he was moving out, that he just couldn’t stand to be around him anymore. Maybe he’d lie and tell Dream it had been nice, that he’d miss him. Wilbur was nice like that. Part of Dream feared he’d see a different part of Wilbur though, a not so kind and gentle one. His stomach twisted up and made him feel sick.

His feet felt heavy and his mind was numb when they finally stopped at an empty pizza hut. The place had recently closed and looked abandoned, which only fueled Dream’s anxiety. Wilbur faced him now, lost in thought as he stared Dream in the face. It was too quiet, too much room for Dream’s thoughts. He almost turned and left, almost walked away like a coward, when Wilbur took a deep breath.

“Dream, I need to be straight with you-or well, I’m not sure if that’s the right wording for this-” Wilbur let out a nervous laugh, then sighed. “I..fuck, what are the words..I-”

Dream grabbed Wilbur’s hand before he could even think about what he was doing. It didn’t matter though, it was almost over anyways and his friend needed comforting. Wilbur smiled gratefully, gripping Dream’s hand tightly.

“We’ve known each other for almost a year now and um..I feel like I need to get this off my chest.” Wilbur stopped for a long moment, sorting out his thoughts before continuing.

“Dream, you’ve been one of the best things that has ever happened to me. You were so welcoming and friendly when we first met and I feel like I could never repay you for your hospitality. Just-everything about you has been great. You’re smart, funny, cute, and most importantly one of my best friends. But I need to be honest with you.”

Dream tried not to get caught on the word cute as he nodded for Wilbur to continue.

“I like you. And not just as a friend likes another friend, no I mean that- I like you like how someone loves their spouse and-I don’t think that’ll ever change. It’s eating me up inside and I just need you to know, even if you don’t feel the same. Even if you want me to leave.”

Wilbur’s eyes were wet with tears now, and his hand was shaking in Dream’s. Dream stared for a long moment, his head trying to catch up. Was this really happening? Was this another dream? He thought it was, but the way Wilbur was looking at him, so desperately waiting for his answer, made everything feel suddenly way too real. He searched for any clue that this was a mistake-a trap, a joke, anything-but all he saw was Wilbur. He was being honest, he was being vulnerable, and most of all was being nothing but his raw self.

Before he could stop himself he threw his arms around his partner and held him in a tight hug, like if he didn’t then Wilbur would disappear. His eyes were wet with tears, but for once in his life, they weren’t sad. He felt like Wilbur was crushing him when the other finally hugged back, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything but Wilbur in that moment.

He pressed his head close to Wilbur’s heart, smiling at the sound of his heartbeat.

-owo-

“Wilbur!”

“Yeah?”

“I finished it!”

Dream bounded like an excited puppy from his room, journal clutched tightly in his hands. He gladly accepted the hug his boyfriend offered, resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder for a moment before pulling away. He handed the colorful journal over, grinning. Wilbur accepted the item, smiling as he flipped it open and began reading the first page.

Dream spent months working on the book, forgetting all his other projects in favor of it. He was proud of the work, personally believing it was the best he’d ever put out.

It was a story of two nations at war, one led by a man who cared too much about getting the other back while the second was led by a man who cared too much for his men. Neither nation wanted to give up the fight, both sides too caught up in their own bloodlust. In the middle of the war, the two enemy leaders end up falling in love. With the odds against them they fight for both each other and their own men, searching for peace.

Dream admitted it was a bit cheesy and that he may or may not have based the L’manburg leader off of his boyfriend, but he loved the story all the same.

He sat with Wilbur as the other read it all through the day and into the night, snuggled against his side and dozing off to the sound of pages flipping and a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god they were roommates


	3. Double Date (Fundream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date of Fundream and Karlnap!
> 
> The Karlnap isn't as major as the Fundream, sorry, I've never written Karl before!
> 
> Definitely shorter than the previous one, but I hope it's everything you could hope for! :D

“Come on, you can’t seriously be engaged and never had a second date.”

“Sapnap, we’re grown adults, we don’t have time to run around to fancy restaurants every weekend.” Dream didn’t look up from his laptop, still typing away at his latest project.

“Dude, I feel so bad for Fundy. How’d he get stuck with such a shitty fiancé?” Sapnap groaned, flopping down onto the couch beside Dream. Dream rolled his eyes, ignoring his best friend’s dramatics.

Sapnap sat around pouting for a bit before the metaphorical lightbulb above his head lit up. “Dream, let’s go on a date.”

“Sapnap, you’re married.”

“No no no-I mean a double date. Me and Karl with you and Fundy. It’ll be perfect!”

“I don’t have time.”

“Come on, treat your man for once.” Dream didn’t even acknowledge him. “I’ll pay.”

“Deal.”

-owo-

Dream watched as Fundy bounced around the apartment, babbling on about their first date and how excited he was, all while he dug through every drawer he saw for outfit ideas. His fox tail was swishing around like a puppy, which Dream found a bit adorable. He found a lot about his fiancé adorable. He loved the way his ear perked and his face grew cherry red when Dream made a flirty comment, how he’d start to stutter over his words and how he’d play with his sleeves and glance away shyly. He loved the little white stripe in his ginger hair, which he’d play with while cuddling late a night. He loved the way he’d trip over himself and do anything to impress Dream, taking any shame head on and forgetting it all after a little forehead kiss. Dream just loved his fiancé.

He really wishes he could take him on dates more, because Fundy deserved the world and more. But Dream always got trapped in his own mind and spent hours working without break. He’d only stop when he finally collapsed in his tiredness or Fundy begged him to take care of himself. He hated it, yet every time he thought he’d gotten better he’d find himself zoning out to think of his next book or tapping his fingers on an invisible keyboard. It really was a godsend that Sapnap offered the double date idea, even if he’d tried to weasel out as usual.

“Babe, how do I look?” Dream blinked, looking up. Fundy stood proudly in the middle of the room, showing off his dark grey flannel and black jeans. It was simple, but Fundy made it look like the epitome of fashion. He stood up from his place on their bed, striding over to his partner. Fundy’s ears perked curiously, looking up to meet Dream’s eyes. Dream leaned down and gave Fundy a quick peck on the lips, smiling fondly.

“You look beautiful.”

-owo-

“Finally! I was about to go drag you both here myself!” Sapnap cried out upon seeing the two. Karl smiled beside him, waving his greeting. Fundy rushes ahead, dragging Dream along. The fox boy throws himself at the pair, hugging them both while rambling his thanks.

“You better have brought the blanket, Dream.”

“Oh come on, like I’d forget the only thing I was supposed to bring.” Sapnap raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Okay! That was ONE time!”

The group made their way through the park, Karl excitedly pointing out squirrels and birds. They talked about a few small things, like plans for the future and what flowers Fundy wanted at the wedding. Dream’s book got brought up a few times, Karl shared some batshit story as if it was the most normal thing ever, and Fundy complained about his parents for a while. Eventually they stopped, finding a small clearing between the trees that would give them a little bit of privacy.

They laid out a large blanket, Sapnap purposely getting Dream tangled up in it twice before they finally put it down flat. Fundy dug through the food Sapnap and Karl had brought, trying to snag a few snacks early much to Karl’s dismay. When they finally set everything up, Dream gratefully flopped down on the blanket with a relieved sigh.

“Dream, move your fat ass I wanna get the cookies before Karl eats them all!” Sapnap shoved him to the side playfully, tugging the picnic basket towards him just as Karl also grabbed it. The two made eye contact for a solid five seconds before war broke out.

“I made them! I should get one first!”

“I carried the basket!”

“I drove the car!”

The two dropped the basket as they continued to argue. Dream snatched it up, grinning mischievously as he pulled out the cookies and handed one to Fundy. The other excitedly chomped on it as soon as he had his fingers wrapped around it, humming his delight. Dream smiled fondly, nibbling at his own cookie.

“What the fuck!” Sapnap looked betrayed, exaggerating his gasp. “Dream, I thought we were best friends!”

“Dude, cookies come first. Always.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He quickly stole a cookie away from Dream’s hand, shoving the entire thing in his mouth. Dream swears his mouth literally unhinged like a snake.

They polished off every last crumb of food quickly, with a few breaks for a food fight. The sun started to disappear behind the trees, the sky changing to shades of pink and orange. Sapnap jumped to his feet, urging the others to follow him. He led them through the trees instead of along the path, and Dream wondered for a moment if Sapnap was the type to murder his friends.

They came to a little cliff that overlooked a lake, which reflected brilliant oranges within its water. Fundy and Karl both audibly gasped at the sight. The trees were almost nonexistent on the other side of the lake, showing off the setting sun clearly. The trees that were there framed it on either side, mere silhouettes in the fading light.

Sapnap smiled proudly before plopping down in the grass. Karl sat down next to him, fiddling with the flowers around his legs. Dream followed Fundy a little closer to the edge of the cliff, settling down with his fiancé. He stared at the other’s face, mesmerized by the way the sun bounced off his skin and fluffy hair, how his eyes lit up with joy over such a simple thing as a sunset.

The group sat watching even as the sky grew a deep purple and little white stars dotted the endless sea of night. Karl fell asleep somewhere along the way, snoring into Sapnap’s shoulder. The other soon joined him, the two nestled together in the soft grass with little flower crowns perched upon their heads as they dreamed.

The other two sat staring at the stars, counting them and pointing constellations out.

“There’s Orion!” Fundy’s tail thumped on the ground in delight upon finding another constellation. Dream nodded, glancing towards where Fundy was pointing for a moment. He was more focused on his lover though. You could offer him the whole sky, but not even the gods were worth more than the man next to him.

“Fundy.”

“Hmm?”

Dream leaned over, his hand gently cupping Fundy’s cheek. The other stared at him quizzically before his eyes widened in realization, ears perking adorably. The two connected lips and for a moment it was only them. Nothing else mattered as long as they had each other. They pulled apart and stared into each other’s eyes. Dream felt light and dazed, smiling lovingly at Fundy. He held his partner’s hand in his own, ghosting his thumb over the soft skin. Fundy leaned in and rested his head on Dream’s shoulder, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	4. Cuddling (Dreambur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fluffy chapter! I changed the prompt a bit because I've never written ABO and I didn't want to get it wrong, sorry.
> 
> Anyways, werewolf Dream pog :D

The clock read 2:45 by the time Wilbur finally closed his laptop. AM or PM? Fuck if he knew, the blinds were closed and he had no desire to open them anytime soon. He halfheartedly shoved the laptop to the side and leaned back in his chair. His back hurt from hours of work trying to plan out his next project.

He stood up, brushing himself off before leaving the room in search of a snack. He’d forgotten to eat at all that day and surely Dream would have his throat if he didn’t take care of himself. Speaking of Dream, the apartment was weirdly quiet. He peeked into Dream’s room, seeing it empty. Weird. He continued to the kitchen anyways; Dream was a grown man, he could care for himself.

While raiding the fridge, he heard quiet whining coming from the living room. It definitely wasn’t Patches, that much Wilbur knew. He quickly forgot about food, his focus now on the couch. He silently approached, hearing the whining become quieter the closer he got. Maybe he was wrong about the source? He almost turned back when he saw something move in his vision, but the room was too dark for him to see much.

“What the fuck-” He felt his body hit the couch, something having tugged him forward. He tried to pull away, but someone had a strong grip around his shoulders. He blinked, squinting into the dark. After a few moments he saw something fluffy rapidly thumping against the couch, and realization dawned on him. “Dream, you can let go now.”

“But I don’t want to.” The other clinged tighter and Wilbur sighed.

“Love, this position isn’t very comfortable.”

“So?”

“Can you let go?”

“No.”

Wilbur chuckled, trying to pry Dream’s arms off to no avail.

“You’ve been busy all day…”

“I’m sorry, I needed to finish some things for my next album.”

“Can we cuddle?”

“Yeah, yeah we can.”

Dream’s grip loosened a bit and he shifted himself up onto the arm of the couch. Wilbur shook his head fondly, carefully adjusting his arms to support Dream as the other wrapped his legs around his waist. Wilbur grunted at the sudden weight, but thankfully Dream was rather light so he adapted quickly. He gently carried his lover back to their bedroom, setting him down on the soft blankets of the bed.

Dream quickly dragged Wilbur down onto the bed as well, snuggling up against his chest. His arms clung to the other a little too tightly, but Wilbur said nothing of it. He wrapped his own arms around Dream, nuzzling his face into his long dirty blonde hair. The fur of Dream’s ears tickled his cheeks a little. Wilbur didn’t mind though. He smiled softly, noticing Dream’s tail wagging contently.

He adored his partner and his strange features. Dream’s hands were a bit rougher than any human he’d ever met, but holding his hand felt better than holding anyone else’s. Sometimes Wilbur would come home and find chewed up pens and blankets scattered about, but he could never stay mad at Dream once he saw the other curled peacefully in a nest of pillows he’d made. Dream would get distracted by the smallest noises and watch squirrels like a TV show, but Wilbur always found it adorable. He loved everything about his partner, and his partner loved everything about him.

He felt Dream shift away slightly and he looked at the other in confusion. What was Dream doing? He had no time to think though because soon enough he felt soft lips on his. He quickly shut his eyes, humming in delight. Dream pulled away as quickly as he had started, smiling lovingly at Wilbur. Wilbur returned the smile.

“I love you,” they both said at the same time, and they giggled. They both adored each other, and neither had any doubt that they always would.


	5. Boy in Your Branches (Dreambur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha, I put off all my other projects for this.
> 
> Did I compare Wilbur to a plant by accident and go with it? Mayhaps.
> 
> The guitar bits are a bit vague, I only just started teaching myself to play and I didn't want to get it wrong.

Dream slammed his locker shut maybe a bit too hard. He cringed at the loud noise but ignored it. He was already running late and forgetting his math book was *not* helping. He bolted down the hall, praying to whatever gods there were that he didn't run into any teachers or the janitor. He didn't need a detention on top of his already shitty day.

He turned a corner, pausing at the sound of soft music notes. The melody was entrancing, a gentle yet catching beat in Dream's ear. He glanced around, noticing an open door to his left. He quietly inched closer, peeking in hesitantly.

Inside was a mostly empty classroom, a few instruments scattered about. In the center of the room, circled by the instruments like a god was a lanky boy with a guitar. Dream's breath caught in his throat. He'd recognize Wilbur from anywhere, it wasn't like it was hard to miss him anyways. But Dream especially recognized him simply because an infatuated heart can't help but focus on him.

"You can come in you know, instead of standing there like a creep." Dream didn't even notice the music had stopped. Wilbur was smiling at him teasingly, gesturing for the other to join him on the desk. Forgetting he was ever in a rush, Dream did.

He and Wilbur had been friends since the beginning of high school. They'd known each other longer obviously, their younger brothers best friends and all. Dream used to end up spending many afternoons and summers at Wilbur's place, but he'd always stick with Techno since they were closest in age. High school was around the time the two started actually bonding, and now the two couldn't even imagine what life was like before they were friends.

"Was that your newest song?" Dream asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah! I think I finally found the cords that work best so I can start adding in the lyrics." Wilbur's eyes lit up as he fidgeted with the guitar in his hands. He started rambling about something, but Dream was too focused on his face to listen fully.

"Sorry, this is probably boring for you." Dream blinked in confusion before his brain caught up and he sat up.

"No it's fine! You really like your guitar."

"Yeah, I do." Wilbur blushed and glanced away bashfully. "Here, you wanna hear me play some more?"

Dream nodded excitedly, watching Wilbur's thin fingers start to pluck at the strings in a familiar pattern. He always knew Dream's favorite song didn't he? It made his heart flutter a bit, and he leaned closer like if he did he'd hear the music even better.

-owo-

Dream flopped on his bed, sighing to himself. His mom had just spent the past hour lecturing him on being late, but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t regret a thing.

He glanced around his room. He didn’t feel like sitting on his phone at the moment, he’d worn that out while anxiously waiting for his mom to pick him up. He didn’t want to write, he’d spent seven hours at school doing that already thank you very much. His options were running low, so he took to examining his walls. Nothing too interesting, just a few posters and- hold on. He eyed the guitar hanging on the wall. He’d been gifted it back when he was thirteen but never decided to play. It was just the result of his parents wanting him to take up an instrument and he couldn’t have cared less about it.

But now as he looked at it, the once wooden and meaningless item felt like a god was presenting it to him. Who was he to reject the feeling it gave him? So he scrambled to his knees, carefully pulling the guitar from it’s hooks. He rested it on his lap, mimicking the pose he’d seen Wilbur do all too often. He pinched his fingers together, resting his other hand towards the top of the guitar’s neck. He strummed the cords and-

“OW- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?”

“Tubbo!”

“Sorry!”

Dream held down a laugh as his mom took to scolding his younger brother. He shook his head, going back to focusing on his personal task. He would definitely need some lessons. He reached over and grabbed his phone, almost dropping it in his rush to pull up Youtube. As the sounds of some guy introducing himself filled his room, he adjusted the guitar in his lap. He’d learn if it was the last thing he did.

-owo-

Dream wanted to give up. No matter how many videos he watched and how many explanations he heard, he never seemed to get it. His fingers ached and his ears hurt from the wretched screech of the strings. Tubbo would pop in daily to complain, and after a week Dream would hear the front door slam as his brother went to hide at Tommy’s house. It hurt a little to know that his playing was that bad, but at the same time he couldn’t disagree. He fucking sucked.

He tried to strum a few notes but they all came out wonky and high pitched. He almost threw the entire thing out the window when he noticed movement.

“I never took you as the type to play an instrument.” He jumped a bit, but relaxed as he processed Wilbur’s teasing voice. He set the guitar on the bed and looked at the other, who was leaning halfway through an open window. He forgot he leaves it unlocked for this reason alone.

“I didn’t either. Dad getting on your nerves again?” He pushed aside the box of messy papers blocking Wilbur’s way, busying himself with organizing some random things on his desk. He saw Wilbur nod from the corner of his eye as the tall boy squeezed the rest of his body through the window and landed gracefully inside the room. Brushing himself off, he made his way over to the abandoned instrument.

“Did you just start playing today?”

“Do I suck that much?” Dream whined dramatically, dropping the notebooks he’d been shuffling through for effect. He heard Wilbur laugh and all of the act dropped from his body like he had his winter coat tugged from him. He’d never get over the way Wilbur’s sounds always made his heart flutter.

“I wouldn’t say you’re too bad, just need a little guidance.” Dream barely processed the guitar being handed to him until Wilbur’s hands brushed his. His vocal cords must have clocked out because he couldn’t say a word. “There we go, now try playing it that way.”

Dream hesitantly swiped his fingers down the strings. He saw Wilbur grimace at the horrid sound before it was quickly replaced by a thoughtful look. The instrument was pulled from his hands again and he watched as the other fiddled with the head.

“Your first problem is it isn’t tuned properly.” He turned a few knobs back and forth, plucking the string as he did. Dream was bewildered by the sight, but said nothing. He wasn’t the expert here after all. Wilbur handed back the guitar, smiling in satisfaction. “Alright, now try it.”

It definitely sounded a bit better, the notes now in tune and less messy. Dream grinned.

“Who’s teaching you?” He bit his tongue shamefully.

“Oh um...Youtube.” Wilbur blinked a few times before breaking into a fit of laughter, shaking his head.

“No, that won’t do. How about I teach you? I think you’re more of a hands-on type of guy anyways.” Dream nodded, watching Wilbur disappear from his line of sight. He stood there stupidly before he felt Wilbur press against his back. His face suddenly felt like the sun. “Let me know if I need to move, okay?”

Dream remained speechless, too dazed by the feel of Wilbur’s nimble fingers resting on top of his.

“Next time I’ll bring my guitar so it’s less awkward.”

Dream silently hoped he’d forget his guitar.

-owo-

Wilbur’s lessons helped Dream a lot. He’d fumble here and there, mostly because he was too distracted by Wilbur’s face, but he was getting farther than he had with the video lessons. Even when it was just two a week, Dream felt himself improve. And soon twice a week turned into three and then four and then five. They practically spent their entire week together at this point.

He’d hear Sapnap tease him at lunch, whispering to him asking about what they did in their time together.

_`There’s no way you two are JUST playing guitar!`_

_`Come on, that much time together and you HAVEN’T kissed? Please!`_

_`With the way you look at him I’m surprised he hasn’t said anything.`_

Dream would ignore him, or at least try to. He’d think about it sometimes in class, but he’d quickly lose himself in writing his notes. Maybe he’d accidentally scribble the name Wilbur instead of whatever word he was trying to. He’d think about it at night, staring up at the ceiling. He’d immediately shake his head in dismissal and squeeze his eyes shut, tossing and turning until he fell asleep. Maybe he’d dream of Wilbur’s soft hands guiding his own on the guitar. He’d think about it in the car, staring out at the passing trees trying to forget his worries. Maybe he’d see a tree that reminded him of his tall friend. Wilbur was like a tree in a way.

Sure Wilbur was tall like a tree, but Dream liked to think it went deeper than that. Wilbur was a stubborn boy, setting his roots where he wanted them and refusing to let others dig them up. He buried himself deep in people’s hearts like they were the ground. He gave those people oxygen, his kind and caring attitude and lovely smile, and in return those people gave him their love, fueling him to keep growing and stand tall for years to come. Yet there was always those days when his leaves wilted and the once flourishing tree became a hollow trunk on a winter’s day, a husk of what he was in his warmest seasons.

Dream laughed at himself for it. Comparing his friend to a tree? It sounded mildly weird at best. But he was an author at heart, and Wilbur had dug his roots deep in him.

-owo-

Wilbur sat beside Dream, his guitar long forgotten and left to the side. Dream stuck out his tongue, concentrating on his hand movements. He needed to get this right. Wilbur didn’t spend a month personally teaching him and staying out past his curfew to be disappointed. He cringed as his finger hit a wrong string, part of his mind telling him to stop. He shook those thoughts away as he moved to the next cord.

His fingers felt heavy and stiff when he finally gave in to the whispers in his head, almost dropping the guitar. He took a deep breath, begging his heart to beat normally for once. He didn’t even notice he was shaking until he felt Wilbur rest an arm around his shoulders.

“That was good! There’s a few chords you need to practice but otherwise good job!” He smiled and Dream felt the anxiety back away a little.

He smiled back for a moment before noticing the clock on the wall. “Oh shit! It’s getting late, your dad’s gonna kill you.”

“Well he can do that tomorrow. I’m not walking home at this time of night.” The other stood and moved his guitar to the floor by the window. “Do you have any spare blankets?”

“You can just sleep on the bed.” Dream’s mouth was moving faster than his head and he almost slapped himself for it. “I mean- If you want to. The floor isn’t that comfortable.”

Wilbur looked thoughtful for a few moments too long before nodding. “Alright, that works.”

Dream swallowed his racing heart as Wilbur settled on the bed. Dream adjusted to sit closer to the wall, awkwardly shuffling under the covers. He usually changed before bed but right now he could care less. The ceiling suddenly became the most interesting thing ever when he felt Wilbur shifting the blankets next to him. His chest felt like bursting, his heart pounding on his ribcage begging for freedom.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, only broken by the occasional rustle of blankets as one of them moved. Dream felt like he almost fell asleep when there was a particularly loud shift.

"Dream?"

Wilbur's voice was almost too soft to hear over his heartbeat, barely more than a whisper. It had a tint of hesitance to it, like he'd been thinking about saying it for a while. Dream flipped around to face his friend, caught off guard by how close they really were. Wilbur had half his face buried in a pillow, but the half that was showing made Dream pause.

He was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth nervously, a habit Dream had seen many times. Yet tonight it seemed worse in a way. Maybe it was that the skin looked seconds from tearing or how his teeth shifted more obviously. Dream's heart hurt seeing him like this. His eyes were glistening, wet with what could easily turn to tears.

"Wilbur? What's wrong?"

The other visibly sucked in his breath, eyes examining Dream's face for an uncomfortably long time. He almost wished he could read his mind, to know what was going through Wilbur's head in that moment. To know why Wilbur looked ready to cry, why his hand clung to the fabric of the pillowcase like a lifeline, what he needed to say to Dream.

"It's nothing, forget it." Wilbur turned away, burrowing deeper into the blankets. Dream wanted to say something, let Wilbur know he could talk to him. But the short conversation was clearly over and he didn't want to push, so he bit his tongue and tried to sleep.

He ended up staring at the ceiling all night instead.

-owo-

Dream tried to ignore the way Wilbur became quieter after that night. He tried to ignore the way he'd reach for Dream's hand when he wasn't looking only to pull away in shame. He tried to ignore the way he was quick to blame himself if Dream got even a little annoyed, even when he had nothing to do with it. Wilbur's leaves were wilting and Dream helplessly watched his friend close off from the world.

Dream waited at his window for Wilbur to come climbing through, but as the hours passed and 8 PM turned to 12 AM he didn't even hear the whisper of a footstep. He'd ask the next day and Wilbur gave him some excuse that his brother needed help with homework. Dream accepted it at first. But when one missed day turned to two and then three, he started to become confused. Again and again he'd get some excuse, some explanation that Dream bought every time.

When Tubbo told him Wilbur was never home when he went to visit, Dream worried. Where was he if he wasn't with Dream and wasn't at home? Why wasn't he home? Why was he lying? Did Wilbur not like him anymore?

One week turned to two and he became fed up with sitting around. He needed closure, at least something to ease his mind.

As the clock read 8 PM he shrugged on his favorite hoodie and snagged a few dollars from his savings jar. He quietly slid the window open and crawled down the side of his house.

He made a quick stop at the nearest gas station, exchanging his money for a bag of candy. He pocketed them, practically running the entire way to his next destination.

Techno answered the door, much to his surprise. The pinkette looked him up and down, his usual unamused resting face making Dream shuffle awkwardly. “Wilbur just left.”

“How’d you know I was looking for him?”

“Lucky guess. He went to the park.”

“Why?”

“Avoiding his problems like always. Just go find him.”

Dream thanked the other quickly, a new bounce in his step as he sprinted away. The park wasn’t too far away on foot thankfully. The trees and dirt became a blur to him, his only thoughts being of Wilbur.

He felt the ground soften under his feet, and he slowed down to take in the sight of lush grass. The park was nothing special, mostly trees and sidewalks. But the main attraction was the small lake in the center. Dream skirted the edge of it, squinting as if he would be able to see the fish that inhabited it in the dark. The water was dark and intimidating, the light of the moon reflecting on the tiny waves as they swayed calmly.

He stopped when he heard the distant sound of music. The notes danced in the air, whispering an all too familiar tune into his ear. He followed them like a pathway, all the way to a distinct tree whose leaves always seemed the brightest, even in the dark. Even with the shadows of night he could see someone up among the branches, strumming his guitar and singing along gently like he’d shatter the air if he was too harsh. Dream couldn’t ignore the way it wobbled slightly.

_“If you didn’t go and fall in love, and ruin everything…”_

Dream stalled a little ways from the tree’s base, his feet suddenly too heavy to move. He opened his mouth but the words caught in his throat. It felt like he was drowning.

_“But now I break against the dirt-”_

“Wilbur.”

The lanky boy jumped, almost falling from his perch. He stared down at Dream like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide with panic as he clung to the branch helplessly. Dream bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth. He should have planned farther ahead.

He didn’t think before scrambling his way up the tree, settling on the branch in front of Wilbur. Up close now he could see the other’s face clearer and the sight made his chest hurt. His friend’s eyes were puffy and red, his nose tinted from the cold and rubbing it too roughly. His eyebrows furrowed into sad curves, and Dream wanted nothing more than to reach out and wipe the expression away like a stain on a window.

“Wilbur, please tell me what’s going on.” He winced at the way his voice cracked, how desperate he sounded. Wilbur, who usually stood tall and firm as a tree, now looked as small and fragile as a tiny twig. Dream’s stomach twisted painfully, and he subconsciously reached to hold the other’s hand. Wilbur tried to pull away, but when Dream refused to back off he gave in, squeezing his hand tightly. Dream didn’t complain.

“I can’t.” The words were faint, barely brushing Dream’s ear.

“Why?”

“Because it’s about you.”

Dream held back a sob. He needed to be strong. He needed to be a tree just this once. For Wilbur.

“Please Wilbur! You could tell me anything and I’d stay right here.”

Wilbur smiled bittersweetly and shook his head, choking on a watery laugh. His eyes were wet, taking Dream back to that night. What had Wilbur wanted to say?

Dream stayed silent for a while, Wilbur sniffling quietly. He squeezed his hand comfortingly, then spoke again. “What did you want to say to me? That night when you stayed over.”

Wilbur stared at him blankly for a moment, like Dream had just asked what color a square was. When it hit him, Dream watched the color drain from his face and noticed how his breath hitched. He frowned, ready for Wilbur to avoid the question. But to his surprise, the other exhaled slowly, stuttering a bit.

“W-well..It’s...it really isn’t anything important. I- I just…” He took a shaky breath. “What I wanted to say-what I wanted to say was-”

Dream felt the grip on his hand tighten, and he squeezed back supportively.

“I-I love you.”

Dream mentally reloaded. Did he mean like a friend? No, he couldn’t. If this was platonic then why would it take such a teary buildup? Even a deaf man could tell those words meant more than just a simple gesture of friendship, but part of Dream cowered away. He didn’t want to be wrong.

“I love you, too.”

“No, like...like a lover, not a friend.”

“I know.”

-owo-

“Can you play me a song?” Wilbur handed him his guitar.

Dream did a double take. “You never let anyone use your guitar.”

“Yeah well, you aren’t just anyone to me.” Wilbur smiled with a special softness to it, one he only showed Dream. It still made his heart flutter every goddamn time.

He shifted on the branch of the tree, holding the instrument with a bit of nervousness shaking his fingers. He didn’t want to accidentally damage it. He rested it on his leg, ghosting his fingers over the strings as he searched his memory for a song. He pressed his fingers down enough to gently strum some notes, humming the tune quietly as he relaxed against the tree. Wilbur caught on quickly and started singing along quietly, grinning like a child on his birthday. Dream smiled in amusement.

Wilbur really was like a tree to him. When winter ended and his leaves grew back, they held a brighter green in them. He radiated joy like oxygen, feeding the people around him with the fresh air they had lost in the cold. He stood tall and proud again, and Dream smiled seeing the life return in his eyes. And now he's built a treehouse in his branches, made this tree his home. Something special to him that nobody else truly had.

He watched Wilbur close his eyes, losing himself in the music. He swung his legs to the beat, rocking his head side to side in tune with the song. Dream could watch him for days.

Yeah, Wilbur was a tree. And Dream was the boy in his branches playing his feelings on a guitar.


	6. Best Father (Fundream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore any mistakes, I haven't been to a wedding since I was really young. I've only ever been married on Discord and in a school parking lot when I was 12.
> 
> Fundy deserves better, please just let him have a loving husband.
> 
> This is short (sorry) and I wrote it really quick for some Discord friends.

Fundy’s hands shook as he listened to the loud chattering of the wedding guests on the other side of the doors. His suit sat uncomfortably around his neck, making him feel like he was choking. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, sucking in a deep breath. Today was the day.

The muffled sound of organ music slid under the door, signaling for them to be opened. Fundy exhaled, shuffling out into the large room. The walls were laced with orange roses, green ferns trailing down below them, their leaves practically glowing as the sunlight filtered through the windows onto them. He stopped at the altar, lavishly draped in white cloth embellished with golden embroidery.

Tubbo soon joined him, standing off to the side with a bright smile. Next was the wedding party. Niki led the way with her arm linked through Puffy’s; Karl, his hands linked with Sapnap and Quackity’s, following close behind; and finally Bad dragging Techno along excitedly. Fundy held back a laugh at how awkward the man looked, having traded his large cape for a basic black suit that hugged his lean figure. It was an unusual sight.

As they settled into place, Tommy entered with a basket swinging on his arm. He shoved his hand in, reeling it out to toss a handful of petals into the air. They twirled and floated to the ground like tiny dancers. Ranboo appeared behind him, gripping a tiny pillow like his life depended on it, a determined look in his eyes. The duo made their way towards the altar, Tommy throwing petals “accidentally” in certain people’s faces.

Finally, the click of heels caught Fundy’s attention. His ears perked, tail swishing at the sight of his bride...groom...insert word for person you’re marrying. His lover entered the room, the long and flowy skirt of his dress dragging along the floor behind him. His face was covered by a thick veil in replacement for his mask; Got to keep his trademarks.

Fundy was practically vibrating in place, Dream walking a little too slow for his taste. For a speedrunner he was taking his sweet time. Everything felt in slow motion, watching Sam walk Dream to the altar and disappear to the side so the blonde could stand in front of Fundy. The fox boy smiled, reaching for the other’s hands. The officiant began speaking, but Fundy’s hearing was underwater, his only focus the man before him.

Just before the vows, there was the loud crack of a book hitting the floor. The room all turned their eyes to the source, George standing in the aisle with a displeased look.

“Stop the wedding.”

Sapnap shuffled out of his spot and tugged at the man’s sleeve as he hissed quietly, “George, sit back down, please!”

“No, I’m not letting Dream marry him.”

“Why? He’s not yours.”

“Because I love him.”

Fundy’s vision became a little blurred and he blinked rapidly. He glanced at his soon-to-be husband, praying it would end. His lover’s veil hid any emotion he was feeling, but Fundy could see the tension in his shoulders. Dream wouldn’t leave him at the altar, right? He barely noticed the arguing stop at first.

He felt the ground shaking, the flower petals on the ground quivering and bouncing. People stood up, looking around in confusion. The room grew dark, grey clouds overtaking the sky outside. The doors swung open, slamming against the walls and making Fundy jump. He squeezed Dream’s hands tighter.

Dust swirled in the doorway, forming a small tornado before flying out in all directions. In its place stood a transparent figure, tinted blue and face scrunched up in anger. Fundy gasped, feeling lightheaded at the sight.

“Wilbur?” George asked, clearly trying to stay intimidating despite the way his voice raised an octave. “Why are you here?”

The ghost approached George, grabbing his wrist. The man screeched at how cold it was, trying to pull away. “I’m here to stop you.”

George barked a nervous laugh, once again trying to tug his hand away only for the grip on it to tighten. “What do you have against me?”

“Nobody is going to ruin my son’s wedding.” The entire room shivered at the low growl. Not even Dream could remember a time he’d heard such a voice.

There was a crack of lightning outside, and the last of the light in the room disappeared with the flames of candles. There was a moment of silence, and then the sky cleared. Wilbur and George were gone.

Fundy felt a hand brush his face, glancing over to see Dream facing him again. He felt the other squeeze his hand comfortingly, and he smiled.

-owo-

They continued the wedding, exchanging vows and rings. All the tension in the air vanished, everyone buzzing with excitement now instead. The officiant finished speaking, reaching the best part of this all.

“You may kiss the groom.”

Fundy reached a hand up to push the veil out of Dream’s face. His heart fluttered as he locked eyes with brilliant green irises. His lover’s freckled cheeks were dusted in pink, a smile stretched along his face. It felt like years of them just staring at each other, but Fundy didn’t mind. He could stare all day.

He tugged on Dream’s arms, making the other fall forward. He caught him midair, smiling smugly down at Dream. Dream scoffed fondly, shaking his head before resting his arms around Fundy’s neck and leaning up to kiss him.

It felt like fireworks and honey at the same time. His lips felt tingly, pressed against the other’s soft mouth. He smiled, feeling hands run through his hair and gently rub his fox ears. It felt like heaven on earth.

Eventually the kiss broke and the couple smiled happily as they held each other. Fundy glanced around at all his friends, all his family. Phil was crying joyfully in the crowd, leaning against his wife for support. Everyone else was cheering and clapping, music filling the air once more. Fundy looked to the back of the room.

He swears he saw Wilbur there, smiling proudly.


End file.
